


The Phoenix Rises

by layla_aaron



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The emotional reaction to unexpected events. (Post Season 1 Finale.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phoenix Rises

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Through episode 1x14, "Out of the Box"
> 
> **Author’s Disclaimer:** These characters are the intellectual copyrighted property of Jeff Eastin. This is purely for enjoyment and entertainment. This is not meant to infringe on the copyright in any way.

The day ended in a way none of them expected. The secret thrill Peter felt when he saw Neal's generous gift to El along with the beautiful flowers was now tainted by the circumstances. Peter felt his stomach twist and he caressed a flower petal with the most delicate of touches. The petal floated to the table and he realized that petal and Neal had a lot in common at the moment.

Neal had collapsed into Peter's arms at the airport after the explosion. Peter had supported him and guided him back to the car then driven home as fast as humanly possible without killing anyone. One death in the day was more than enough.

Peter flinched at the sound of the other man's heaving sob, echoing down the stairs. He wanted to offer comfort but felt inadequate to give Neal the tenderness he needed. He had left Neal with El, knowing she would know what to say and do to help Neal. Peter wanted and needed to say or do something to show Neal he cared. But what?

Dragging his feet, he took the steps one by one. At the top of the stairs, he paused, listened to El's soft crooning and Neal's now quieter crying. Peter stepped into the room. Seated on the bed, El cradled Neal to her chest, rocking him. When she glanced up at Peter, the tears glistening in her eyes gutted him.

Peter understood. He understood her tears at Neal's pain; he understood Neal's pain. If their situations were reversed, his world would be shattered at the loss of El. As he stared at the pair, he realized what he needed to do. Peter moved across the room and sat beside them on the bed. He wrapped his arms around both of them. He pressed a gentle kiss to El's lips then placed a kiss on the back of Neal's head then whispered against the other man's hair, 'We will get through this. Together."  


***

  
El wrapped her arms tighter around Neal and leaned against her husband. When Peter had walked through the door all but carrying Neal, she'd immediately thought Neal had been seriously injured. Then he had let out a soft sob and she realized the injury was emotional not physical. She'd hurried up the stairs and smoothed the covers then watched as her husband settled the other man on their bed.

Now snuggled against Peter and with Neal cuddled against her, she collected her whirling thoughts. Kate dead? Her heart ached for Neal. The poor man had seemed so smitten with Kate. To lose her like this would be devastating. If she lost Peter suddenly and in such a violent manner, she'd be ready to drive to the Brooklyn Bridge and jump. Even losing Neal in an explosion would cause her heart to crack. She hastily brushed away the tears she felt streaming down her own cheeks.

Since Peter had arranged for Neal's release, he'd become even more a part of their marriage than he had been in all the years Peter chased him. Now he was part of their family. She tilted her head to hide the hint of a smile. Her lips brushed Neal's temple. 'Together.' That was the word Peter used. He realized Neal was part of their family too.

She snuggled into the cradle of her husband's arm and pulled the other man closer to her, stroking his hair. They _could_ get through this together, could weather this storm and be stronger.  


***

  
Neal rested his cheek against El's breasts. He squeezed his eyes closed even tighter. Tears slid into the corners of his eyes then dropped to the silk of her blouse. A momentary thought of buying her a replacement blouse. No, a dozen replacement blouses just to celebrate life. He still couldn't believe what he'd seen at the airport. The conversation with Peter followed by the fiery explosion replayed itself over and over in his head.

Kate was gone. She was dead. This was not a dream or some weird movie playing in his head. It was reality. Someone had planted explosives on that plane and now Kate no longer existed except in memories.

He drew in a ragged breath and the tears still came. He cried for the loss of Kate, but he'd already started to admit that he was more in love with the idea of being in love than he was in love with her. While he shed tears for Kate's death, he cried more for other reasons. As he'd watched that plane burn, he'd realized the bomb had been meant for him.

If he'd died, he would never again hear Mozzie tease him about 'The Suit'. He would never again feel the warmth of June's welcoming hugs. He would never place that fedora on his head and walk about that 2-mile radius, soaking up the atmosphere of this city.

But worst of all, he would never again gaze into El's luminous eyes. Nor would he hear Peter's gravelly voice calling his name with an annoyed tone. He cried because he realized what he almost lost and that cut him even deeper than what he had lost.


End file.
